japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans
Dragon Ball Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans (サイヤ人を根絶する計画) was the first Dragon Ball Z original video animation (OVA). It was release on home video cassettes in Japan on August 6, 1993. This OVA was release in between DBZ episode 195 and 196. The OVA has since been re-released on DVD in Japan as an extra feature of the Dragon Box collection in 2003. Coming as a bonus with copies of Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast 2 in 2010, the OVA was completely reconstructed, re-scripted, and re-edited. Now Fans can finally see the OVA in the Japanese version while it is release in the U.S. It is a 2010 anime original video animation based on the Dragon Ball franchise by Akira Toriyama. It is an updated version of the older OVA Dragon Ball Z Side Story: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans, which was released in 1993 as strategy guides for the Family Computer video game of the same name. Originally, this updated version was only available in the Bandai Namco Games video game Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. However, it later received a coupled DVD release with Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock in the March issue of the weekly magazine Saikyō Jump, which was released on February 3, 2012. Plot Dr. Raichi is one of the only survivors of the Tuffles, a race that once lived on Planet Plant before the coming of the Saiyans. The Saiyans not only massacred the entire Tuffle race, but also stole their technology and conquered the planet, renaming it Planet Vegeta in honor of their king. Raichi managed to escape with a capsule and found refuge on the Dark Planet, a world at the end of the universe. Now, his only wish is to eradicate the last remaining Saiyans. To do this, Dr. Raichi puts devices on Earth that emit Destron Gas and destroy all life, and he sends many monsters to protect this Destron Gas emitters. When Mr. Popo & Bulma finds out that only a few hours are left until the planet's destruction. So Son Goku, Son Gohan, Vegeta, Future Trunks, and Piccolo rush to destroy the evil devices located around the planet. They manage to destroy all but one that is protected by an impenetrable energy barrier. However, Frieza, Cooler, Tullece and Lord Slug appear and engage the heroes in individual fight. It is revealed by King Kai that the villains are Ghost Warriors, and will continually come back to life when killed unless defeated in the same way their lives were originally ended. The heroes track Dr. Raichi down to the Dark Planet and engage him, discovering that his Ghost Warriors are generated by a machine called Hatchiyack, a device powered by the hatred of the Tuffles. It is also revealed that Dr. Raichi is a Ghost Warrior himself, generated by Hatchiyack. The heroes manage to destroy Dr. Raichi, but he re-materializes himself. Fortunately, Vegeta manages to vaporize Dr. Raichi preventing him from re-materializing again. However, Dr. Raichi's spite towards the Saiyans causes Hatchiyack to exceed its limit and appear in a powerful android body, whose power matches or perhaps even exceeds Broly's according to Goku. Hatchiyack devastates the heroes until the Saiyans, after having transformed into their Super Saiyan states, combine their powers together into one massive wave of energy; with Goku using Super Kamehameha, Gohan using Super Masenko, Future Trunks using Burning Attack, Vegeta using Final Flash but fired it in a Maximum Flasher-style, and Piccolo using Special Beam Cannon in the final struggle only in the 2010 version, thus ending the threat of the Ghost Warriors. Before the entire planet explodes due to the fierce battle, Goku then transports everyone back to Earth through Instant Transmission, then he and Gohan go home. But Chi-Chi angrily scolds Goku for making Gohan join him on another adventure. But Goku says he's sorry to Chi-Chi, however Chi-Chi says that doesn't make an excuse for Gohan missing school. Goku and Gohan say they are sorry to her once again. Voice Cast :Japanese *'Masako Nozawa' as Son Goku, Son Gohan & Tullece *'Ryo Horikawa' as Vegeta *'Toshio Furukawa' as Piccolo *'Takeshi Kusao' as Future Trunks *'the late Hiromi Tsuru' as Bulma *'Naoko Watanabe' as Chi-Chi (off screen) *'Toku Nishio' as Mr. Popo *'Joji Yanami' as King Kai & the Narrator *'Umeka Shoji' as ZTV Reporter *'Ryusei Nakao' as Frieza & Cooler *'Tetsu Inada' as Lord Slug *'Hiroshi Iwasaki' as Dr. Lychee *'Hideo Ishikawa' as Hatchiyack Trivia *Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans establishes the history of the Saiyans arriving on Planet Plant and taking over of Planet Plant/Vegeta basically expanding on the story told in the anime. *The concept of a villainous Tuffle out for revenge on the Saiyan race would later turn up again in the form of the villainous Machine Mutant, Baby. *Outside video games, Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans is the only time Frieza and Cooler are shown interacting. This is also the only film where Vegeta and Son Gohan confront Frieza while in their Super Saiyan forms since Goku and Trunks had already done so. It is also the first and only time Future Trunks and Vegeta encounter the villains Tullece and Lord Slug, as well as the first and only time Future Trunks encounters Cooler. *Against the Ghost Warriors, the battles are as follows: Gohan vs. Tullece, Piccolo vs. Lord Slug, Future Trunks vs. Frieza and Son Goku vs. Cooler. Vegeta is not shown during this scene, as there are not enough villains to go around. He is shown shortly after the fight sequences, looking disheveled from battle despite not being shown fighting when it is revealed that the Ghost Warriors are harder to defeat than their original counterparts, and later when he provides a finishing attack on the Ghost Warrior Cooler after Bulma restores the Z Fighters' use of ki with a neutralizing agent for the Destron Gas. In the Playdia game version, Vegeta fights Frieza alongside Future Trunks and in the scenario where the Ghost Warriors win, Frieza defeats both Future Trunks and Vegeta. While Tullece defeats Gohan. Whereas Lord Slug defeats Piccolo and Cooler defeats Goku. *Even though it was stated in the original version that Ghost Warriors can only be defeated by the same way they were killed when they were alive, none of the Ghost Warriors are defeated in that way. The only one that even comes close to this is Slug, as Gohan whistles to harm him, much in the way that lead to his defeat in Dragon Ball Z movie 4. But even then, Slug was ultimately defeated by the Spirit Bomb in the film. *The remastered version featured in Raging Blast 2 is the first Dragon Ball Z movie with Dragon Ball Z Kai music. *In the 2010 remake, when the Z Fighters are investigating the Destron Gas machine in West City, a billboard with Master Roshi on is seen in the city. The picture is taken from episode 2 of DBZ, right before telling Goku the story of how Grandpa Gohan found him. *In the 2010 remake, the Destron Gas machine in West City makes a sound similar to the 8 bit sound of the world map from the original NES/Famicom game. *Like with all the films set during the ten day wait for the Cell Games, Gohan and Goku are seen outside their Super Saiyan forms, which they were supposed to not transform out of during that period. all information on Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball:_Plan_to_Eradicate_the_Saiyans Gallery Z fighters vs giant hathycack.png Ssj teen gohan.png Piccolo holds ssj gohan.png Turles gohan 27.png Ssj teen gohan 90.png Gohan future turnks hatchyack 2.png Gohan future turnks hatchyack 3.png Gohan future turnks hatchyack.png Gohan c turles3.png Gohan c turles7.png Turles punchs gohan in the stomach.png Turles gohan 13.png Turles tl0 0.png Turles dd2.png Frieza v.png Future trunks vs frieza 8.png Future trunks vs frieza 10.png Future trunks vs frieza 9.png Future trunks vs frieza 6.png Frieza v10.png Frieza v6.png Piccolo is dead after slug killed him.png Teen_gohan_fells_to_ground_dead.png Teen_gohan_fells_to_ground_dead_2.png Gohan_dead.png Gohan_dead2.png Gohan_dead3.png Gohan_dead4.png Gohan_dead5.png Gohan_dead6.png Goku_on_ground_dead_after_being_killed_by_cooler.png Dead_vegeta.png Vegeta_on_ground_dead_after_being_kiled_by_fireza.png Future_trunks_defeated_by_super_hatchyack.png Dead_trunks.png Trunks_is_dead_after_frieza_killed_him.png aertg.jpg|ghost warriors after defeating gohan goku vegeta trunks piccolo Snapshot (Foto)-2013-11-10 em 03_32_11 AM-6407.jpg Category:Specials